Other People's Thoughts, PtLoOF
by Kenzie493
Summary: Wondering what Shinji's thinking? Well, now you can know! Shinji battles with his own feelings, but your subconcious knows best, right? This is directly connected to Pushing the Limits of Our Friendship, by moi, and the first chapter is a treat...Rei 1st
1. Thoughts can't even have a temperature

FIRST PART OTHER THOUGHTS: How Do I Really Feel?

CHAPTER 1: REI… "Thoughts can't even have a temperature!"

_Warm. I think warm when he talks to me. It's funny! It's just that—no one has ever made me feel so at home but him. And it's odd to be **thinking** warmly!_

_It's like my head heats up. I don't really get it! How is it even **possible**? I'm sure you can't change temperature just because someone grins at you. Thoughts can't even **have** a temperature! So is it just me imagining things? _

_I wonder…did he feel warm when I smiled just now across the room? Would he mind if I stuck thermometers in our ears and did some experiments?_

_I don't think so, but I'm not going to ask. It would be dangerous to have something sticking in your ear. What if someone bumped into you? The thermometer would jam **right through your eardrum**!_

_But still…that would be an interesting thing to do. And it would keep him interested in me! I don't want him to leave me so soon!_

_I think he's an amusing friend. I'm glad that I can know someone who is just so full of life that it heats up my brain!_


	2. Somebody Else

CHAPTER 2: SHINJI… "Somebody else…"

_Somebody else… **NO! Not somebody else, but just—somebody. That's it! She's just got—somebody!**_

_Which in itself is unfortunate._

_**Wait—why? Why is it so bad if she likes someone?**_

_**She wouldn't leave me, I know it. She'd never desert me!**_

_But… what if she had to? What if she moved away to live with him and I could never see her again? What if her…boyfriend, god forbid—husband…what if he got jealous when we spent time together? What if he assumed the same things about us as all the kids in school do?_

_What if every guy who was interested in her assumed we were…dating…and didn't approach her?_

_**Even the thought that we're dating doesn't deter tons of guys from asking her out. She's so beautiful—I mean, anyone would want to date her; they don't care if she's supposedly going out with me.**_

_It'd be nice, though. To never have to worry that some man will sweep her off her feet and ride her away on his magnificent horse into a bright sunset—away from me—would be a relief. I get so restless just thinking about her, not having to fear that she'll find someone better than me would be…good._

_**Very…good.**_


	3. Because I kissed her?

Thank you reviewers:

Alucard180 - I agree ;

dennisud - Actually, until the sequel it'll just be Shinji's thoughts in this story. And I'm sure a set place would be better but this is more thoughts/drabble than actual story.

Neferius - They were, originally, but then I thought that some people might not want to know what he was thinking about, cuz' I guess it's not that obvious already ; ...The sequel's "Other People's Thoughts" are better than this one's, cuz' they're longer and tell parts of the story you can't learn from the story.

CHAPTER 3: SHINJI… "Because I kissed her?"

_I **wonder why she's acting so strange…? **_

_Because I kissed her?_

_**What? All I was trying to do was make her feel better!** _

_That certainly made me feel better! What soft skin she has, and it was so warm! I felt REALLY good!_

_**I wasn't THAT affected by it. It was just a friendly kiss!**_

_She might not take it like that though. She might think I have a crush on her! Actually, that wouldn't be so bad…_

**_Huh? It would be awful if she thought I had a crush on her! She'd hate me, and it'd be so wrong, too! I DON'T have a crush on her! She knows it was just a friendly kiss! Just as friends!_**

_Is that right? I don't think that was just a friendly kiss to cheer someone up. That was a kiss on the neck, for god's sake! You can't kiss someone on the neck—twice, even!—and leave them believing it was just for friends! YOU can't even believe that it was just a friend-to-friend kiss!_

_Besides, I might have a crush on her. I like who she is, and I like how she looks. What's wrong with having a crush on her? Isn't it better to have a crush on someone you like instead of a jerky person?_

_**I DON'T have a crush on her! She won't think for a second that it was anything more than friends, I'm certain! Geez!**_


	4. Why would that stop you?

OMG I heart Shinji. He's so utterly confused and hopeless!

THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers. I love your reviews so much a dream about them at night!

CHAPTER 4: SHINJI… "Why would that stop you?"

_When she wears something of mine, it always makes me feel—_

_—**Protective! She looks so frail in one of my big shirts that I can't help but…** want her**? NO! Just, cherish her, that's all.**_

_It's okay to want her. She's absolutely gorgeous! Much better than any of the good-looking girls I've ever seen!_

_**Well, yes, but she's my best friend! You're not supposed to want your best friend! Then it gets dangerous!**_

_Why would that stop you? _

_**SHE MIGHT NOT WANT ME BACK! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I opened up to **_**anyone_ like that and they rejected me. It's better not to try and find happiness because it only brings more pain!_**

_Who CARES? You're so weak!_

**Shut up!**

493! 493! This is a barrier 493! 493!

Oh, hey, **PS**? Here's what'll save my sorry butt.

**DISCLAIMER**: The idea for this story, and all else related or pertaining to _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ is the property of the respective owners. If I owned _Neon Genesis_, I would make another three movies to be interchangeable with episodes 25 + 26, as well as make my story true in some sort of sister series to NGE! You have my promise! Vote for me!


	5. I don't want change

This is probably the last "Other People's Thoughts, PtLoOF" EVER. Yes, I know it was a short ride. And I'm sorry that it is ending now, just so soon after it all began. But I MIGHT have one more chapter after this for "old times' sake", so I'll leave it** "In Progress"**.

To my reviewer, I adore you. To those who have read and not reviewed, because I know that at this very moment there are exactly 1103 of you, I still love you. You give me street cred. Thanks, guys. This chapter is for all of you.

CHAPTER 4: SHINJI…"You just don't want to believe it because it will mean changing."

_**I don't like her like that. I can't!**_

_Yes you do, and it's perfectly right for you to like her!_

…_**I don't think so. She doesn't like me, so it's wrong!**_

_She does too like you. You just don't want to believe it because it will mean changing._

**_How do you know she likes me? How could it be possible for someone so wonderful to like me? And how would I tell, anyway?_**

_She looks at you like you're the most important thing in her life, and you are. She's always giving you those small smiles she would never show another person. Do you not feel the glances aimed at the back of your head during class? She adores you, covets you above all else. She even said she needed you! And if you think her feelings are merely platonic, think back to that kiss she gave you last night._

_**Well, I don't think she likes me. I don't like her like that, anyway!**_

_Yes you do! Don't you remember how the kiss made you feel? Or how you warm up when she runs her fingers through your hair? And how you cherish each smile, and wish you could make her happy like that forever? _

_**But…I…still, it's…**It's not wrong. You never had a problem with people loving their best friends before._

**_Love?_**

END OF PART ONE THOUGHTS (How Do I Really Feel?)


End file.
